Prince Antonio
Prince Antonio is a supporting character in Barbie as The Island Princess. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani and is Rosella's love interest, and later her husband at the end of the film. Official Description "Handsome Prince Antonio loves travelling and exploring now lands. He's amazed by Rosella, who he finds daring, curious and unique." Story While Antonio was exploring one day, he came across Rosella's island. Rosella was a girl who was thrown overboard during a storm 10 years before, and gained amnesia. Her only memories were of the island, and she considered the animals she met there her family. She even learned to talk to animals. When Antonio and his friend, Fazer, were attacked by crocodiles, Rosella saved them by telling the crocodiles to leave them alone. Amazed by Rosella's ability to talk to animals, as well as her personality, Antonio quickly took a liking to her. Antonio asked Rosella if she would like to come back to civilization with him to pay back for saving his life, and Rosella agreed. On the boat ride back to Antonio's kingdom, Apollonia, he fell in love with Rosella. Once they were back in Apollonia, Antonio and Rosella found out that Antonio had been betrothed to Princess Luciana. Luciana is a sweet, polite girl who was able to see that Antonio was really in love with Rosella. Luciana tried to tell her mother, Ariana, that Antonio was not in love with her, but her mother wanted to take over Antonio's kingdom; this would be revenge for Antonio's parents banishing Ariana and her family from the kingdom. Antonio and Luciana became good friends, but they were just not in love with each other. At a ball, Antonio danced with Rosella and asked her to stay in his kingdom with him. Rosella declined the offer, because she thought he and Luciana should be together. Antonio let Rosella leave, and his father told him he had to marry Luciana in two days. Antonio was annoyed with his father pushing him into marriage, and he wrote a letter to Rosella asking her to sail away with him. Tika, one of Rosella's animal friends that accompanied her to Apollonia, was jealous of Rosella and Antonio's love, so she hid the letter. Ariana spread a disease to the animals in Apollonia, planning to blame it on Rosella's animal friends. Rosella was thrown in a dungeon, and Antonio was furious. He begged his father to release Rosella, but his father would only agree with Antonio married Luciana. Antonio reluctantly agreed, and Rosella was freed, but banished from Apollonia. On the way back to her island, there was a storm, so Rosella and her friends were thrown overboard. Rosella regained some memories, such as her full name, as she had thought it was just "Ro". She managed to get back to Apollonia to try and save the animals. Rosella interrupted Antonio's wedding and told everyone that Ariana had poisoned the animals and was planning to poison everyone at the wedding with the food. King Peter wanted to put her in the dungeon again, but Antonio reminded him of the deal they made. Queen Ariana tried to convince them that Rosella was dangerous, but Luciana finally saw past everything and finally confirmed that what Rosella was saying was true. Ariana tried to escape, so Rosella, Antonio, and Tika went after her. Rosella soon caught Ariana and Ariana was taken away. Luciana told Antonio that they shouldn't be married, and told him that, someday, someone would look at her the way he looks at Rosella. Antonio asked Rosella to marry him and, though she declined at first, she agreed after finding out Luciana would happily accept it. Antonio's father welcomed Rosella into the family, and Rosella told everyone her real name. A wedding guest, Queen Marissa mentioned she had a daughter named Rosella, and she and Rosella reunited after 10 years. Soon, Rosella and Antonio got married and the happy couple sailed off into to the sunset back to the island for the honeymoon. Physical Appearance Antonio has light skin, blue-green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail and tied with a ribbon however he cuts them after arriving to Apollonia. He wears regal clothes. For images of Prince Antonio, visit Prince Antonio/Gallery. Personality Antonio is shown to be somewhat self-sacrificing; giving up his happiness and possibly freedom for Rosella to be free. Antonio is a young prince who is adventurous and unafraid to follow his heart; he asks Rosella if they can run away together as his parents disapprove of her. Trivia *Antonio looks extremely similar to twin brothers Jeremy and Ian from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. Songs *"A Brand New Shore" *"I Need To Know" *"When We Have Love" Quotes *'(While writing the letter to Ro):' "Please meet me in the rose garden tonight. Let's sail away together. Forever yours, Antonio." *'(In shock to his father)' "My what?" See Also Category:Princes Category:Ken's Roles Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Husbands Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated Singers